Feeding Time
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: Unrelated Wincest. Dean's a demon, Sam's still on the demon blood. Dean stops by because Ruby hasn't been round lately, and Sam's beginning to run out of blood. Warning! Blood-drinking, m/m, rough sex, m-rated for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Credit to Kripke, I don't any of these characters *cries*

Unrelated Wincest. Dean's a demon, Sam's still on the demon blood. Dean stops by because Ruby hasn't been round lately, and Sam's beginning to run out of blood.

Dean easily tracked Lucifer's true vessel down to the motel room he'd been staying. He could tell that Ruby hadn't stopped by in a while. The scent of demon blood was fading from the man's scent, leaving only a trace of it in the human stench. He pushed open the door, unlocking it with a single thought.

"Sam," his voice was deep, throaty, and it woke Sam up instantly, his wide eyes going straight to the silhouette at the end of his bed. The lamp clicked on, and Sam saw the man he still thought of as his best friend, despite what had happened between them.

"I keep forgetting you're not ... human," the Winchester managed, his mouth already watering at the unmistakable scent that permeated the air between them.

"Well, I'm not human, Sammy. And neither are you," Dean let the black overtake green in his eyes, confirming what he was, what he'd been all along. Sam was silent, before the hazel in his eyes burned yellow. A dark smile lit up the Winchester's face.

"I guess not," he licked his lips. "Dean ..."

"You hungry, big boy?" the demon purred, moving to sit beside the man he'd been watching over since they were young children. Best friends, then lovers, then to this fuck-buddy, blood-drinking deal they seem to have now. Whatever it was, it worked for them.

"Yes," Sam moaned. "Please ..."

"I've missed you too, Sammy," Dean chuckled, handing the boy a knife as he stripped out of his clothes. Sammy kicked off his boxers as the black-eyed demon leaned over him, their face inches apart. "What do you want tonight, Sam? You want to fuck me, don't you? You want to drink my blood as you watch me come apart ..."

"Yes!" Sam interrupted, turning so the demon was under him, pinned. He lubed himself up but didn't prepare the man below. That's what he loved about Dean - he could take a rough, hard fucking, and only came harder from the pain. It was the love of pain, of blood and violence, that kept them returning to each other, united under Hell's claiming flag of blood, sex and pain.

"Fuck me, Sammy," Dean moaned, head falling back to expose the long lines of his neck and the prominent vein that pulsed there. Sam sank into his demon until he was flush against his ass, pausing for a second to slice the man's neck before his lips fastened over the deep cut, sucking as if his life depended on it. "Oh, _Sammy_ ..."

He began to fuck the demon, pounding into him, as the blood only fueled his desire. He couldn't stop himself now if he tried, too high on the power the blood was giving him and the tight feel of the writhing man below him, black eyes shining in the dull light of the lamp. Soon, they were both coated in a thin layer of sweat, and Dean was panting, arching up to meet every move Sam made while his lips and tongue still tortured the cut at his neck.

"Sammy!" he whined. "Please ..."

The larger man snaked a hand down between them, closing it on Dean's painfully-hard dick and slicking the precome over his length. He pumped it in time with his almost-violent movements, his tongue still pushing into the wound and lending everything they did that dark, seductive edge that always drew Sam in, like a moth to a flame.

Dean came with a scream of his name, his back arching off the bed as he clenched around his surprisingly-flexible lover. Sam growled out his name, sounding almost feral as he came inside his demon. Then he was turning so he didn't crush the smaller man, not bothering to pull out yet.

"Need to come and play with you more often, Sammy," Dean smirked, his eyes still dark. "Miss our times together."

"Me too, Dean," he murmured to the man he'd loved like a brother, still did despite the secret that had been kept from him. "Me, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stretched and yawned, and realised he was pulled tight to a huge body. He recognised the scent, human blended with demon, almost instantly, and smiled, turning over to look at the human he'd been watching over since said human had been a child.

"Dean, you stayed the night," Sam said, pleased. It was a first, after their relationship had started. Usually, the demon had crept out as the huge man slept.

"Well, I was fucked out," the demon grinned, his green eyes sparkling. He'd gotten used to maintaining the human facade, it was second nature to him now.

"I'm glad you stayed," Sam admitted, nuzzling his throat. Now that he'd drank demon blood, he was almost humming with power. Someone knocked on the door, before she just breezed in ... and froze.

"Ruby ..." Sam started, wincing.

"I get it," her voice was irritated. "I knew how you felt about Dean, I just didn't quite grasp how he felt about _you_."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Dean's black eyes flashed.

"As in, I didn't know you actually felt the same as I did!" she hit back. "You think you were the only demon to guard over him! I was Jess."

"What?" Sam looked hurt. "Why?"

"Because you were special," her voice was tender.

"No, why did Azazel take her then, if you were her?" he folded his arms.

"Because he recieved word, from a reliable source, that 'killing' her would help shape you," she confessed, fiddling with the zip of her leather jacket, head tilted forwards so her dark hair half-hid her face.

"Bastard," Sam spat.

"So you loved me, too," Ruby seemed smug about this, and Dean's mouth fell open.

"He moved on after you died," Dean reminded her.

"Sam?" she looked at him. The Winchester looked like his head was about to explode.

"Ruby, I thought we were fuck-buddies," he tried. "Dean, I did love you, then I found out, and shit went downhill."

"So you don't actually want either of us?" Dean tried not to let that bother him too much. After all, he'd only ever been an assigned body-guard.

"I ... fuck," Sam scowled.

"Which would you be more upset about if you never saw them again?" Ruby folded her arms. The way his eyes flicked towards the bed didn't escape her. "Okay. Goodbye, Sam. Dean."

"Ruby," he acknowledged, and she slipped out of the room. Sam heaved out a sigh and flopped back on to the bed (he'd gotten up to answer the door before she'd breezed in).

"I'm glad you chose me," Dean admitted as long arms wrapped around him, pulling him against a warm body.

"Hmm. You were my best friend even when I had Jess, and I wouldn't have lived without you even then," Sam murmured.

"When did your eyes started going yellow, anyways?" the demon wondered.

"A while back," Sam said vaguely. "About the time you left. It's like ... my anger turned to power, or some crazy shit."

"You're welcome," Dean winked. "I'm sorry I left, Sammy. And I don't apologise often."

"You're telling me," the human snorted. "I know. If you'd have stayed, I may have killed you with the demon blade I always kept stashed."

"Thankfully, I left," he chuckled.

"You're not going to leave like that again, are you? You're not gonna just leave and turn up every few days, like Ruby did?" Sam sounded surprisingly vulnerable.

"No, I don't want to do that," Dean knew that as soon as he left, Ruby would be back on the scene like a leech.

"Good," Sam pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. "Wanna get something to eat?"

"I was thinking something else first, actually," Dean's smile was feral as he leaned over Sam, pressing him into the mattress. He could feel how much the larger man enjoyed this new plan, due to the arousal that pressed against him.

The demon slicked up his lover's cock, before rising up on his knees, his black eyes riveted on Sam's face, and sinking down the human's hard length. He threw back his head with a moan, before leaning up the man's body, showing surprising flexibility, as he used the nearby knife to slash at his neck.

"Take mine. I don't want you getting hurt," Sam warned him, before his lips were over the wound. Dean moaned loudly at the request, and his teeth sank through the soft, sweaty skin of his human's neck. Blood, hot, dark and thick, poured into his mouth. The blood of Hell and the blood of Earth - personally, he thought it tasted more like Heaven. He rode his lover hard and rough, like they both loved, as they drank from each other.

Finally, with a shout of each other's name, they sank to the bed, blood-stained, sweaty and sated. The demon cleaned them off again, still panting to regain his breath. His lips were stained with Sam's blood, just as Sam's lips were stained with his slightly darker blood. Then Sam pressed his lips against Dean's, his tongue swiping the blood from both of them. The demon moaned slightly at the dark, erotic air of it all.

"Sammy, you're fucking perfect, you know that?" he lifted a hand, brushing hair back from a sweaty forehead.

"You know, for a demon, you're pretty perfect, too," Sam smiled down at him. "Now, wanna go get a burger or something?"

"Please, do not tell me you're still eating rabbit food," Dean groaned in mock-pain.

"It's healthy!" Sam defended himself.

"Like you need to be healthy!" the demon snorted.

"I like it," the human argued.

"It's crunchy water!" Dean threw up his hands before zapping them both into clothes. "Come on. I want a coffee too."

"You got it," Sam's face broke out into a huge grin as he grabbed his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"You've still got Baby?!" Dean clapped his hands in delight as he saw the 1967 Chevrolet Impala that seemed to shine in the sunlight. Someone's God knew, he'd missed that car.

"Yep," both of them reached for the driver's door, and a bitch-face ensued.

"Dude, it's my car!" Sam folded his arms.

"I go in a car, I _drive _the car," Dean scowled. After a few moments of tense silence, Sam tossed him the keys and, resigned, made his way around to the passenger's seat. Dean slid into the familiar leather seats, breathing in the familiar scent of old spice and whiskey. He could still see his and Sam's initials, carved into it, and the little toys they'd stuffed in the air-vents and down the side of the windows. Little army men, he thought with a soft laugh. Then he turned his attention back to the front, and noticed something.

"Sammy," his voice promised violence. "What is _that_?"

_That _turned out to be an iPod dock, and its very existence seemed to piss Dean off. The demon glared at it non-stop as they got to the diner, despite Sam's panicked shouts to "pay attention to the fucking road, you crazy nostalgic dickhead!"

"I cannot believe you put that thing in here," Dean muttered.

"You'd gone!" Sam threw up his arms in frustration.

"You still have shitty music taste," the demon told him, looking through the songs. "Not a single Metallica or AC DC track on here, Sam. Are you serious?"

"It reminded me of you, and I kinda wanted to forget ..." Sam trailed off as Dean's face softened.

"Promise me, you will get some good tunes if this diner has free wifi," he cautioned.

"Yes," Sam laughed. "I'll get some AC DC, how's that?"

"An improvement," the demon allowed, and they walked into the diner. Sam ordered a salad, while Dean exclaimed something about Tuesday and a Pig in a Poke.

"Do you even know what that is?" the human muttered as he browsed through iTunes, searching for an AC DC album he preferred. He finally accepted that he wouldn't find it, and set about downloading his favourite songs from each album, plus Heat of the Moment and Wanted Dead or Alive.

When they'd finished their breakfast, they returned to the Impala, Dean in a much better mood after his breakfast and coffee, with the promise of AC DC in the car. Sam pressed play on the playlist he'd created.

"We should so go on a road trip, Sammy! Just travel cross-country for a while, in the Impala. No jobs, or anything," Dean declared before the first song played.

"Sure," Sam wasn't bothered about hunting any more. He felt a bit of a hypocrite, being what he was and still trying to kill supernatural creatures. He still helped other hunters of course, but he rarely took cases alone any more. Then Wanted Dead or Alive began to play, and Dean began to sing (awfully).

"Come on, Sammy!" he nudged him as the chorus started.

"Because I'm WANTED, Dead or ALIVEEE!" Sam sang, as bad as his demon had. They sang along (badly and out of tune), until Shook Me All Night Long came on.

"Oh, yes!" Dean whooped. "She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean, she was the best damn woman that I've, ever seen .."

Sam started the next one - "Living easy, living free, season ticket on a one way ride, asking nothing, leave me be, taking everything in my stride, don't need reason, don't need rhyme, ain't nothing I would rather do, going down, party time, my friends are gonna be there too, I'm on the HIGHWAY TO HELL ..."

"Oh, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, this is gonna be fun!" Dean sounded like a little kid, going on holiday for the first time. He was practically bouncing in his seat as he drove along.

"Where are we actually going? Because I know you wouldn't drive us this way unless you had somewhere to go," Sam arched one eyebrow.

"It's just a place I found," Dean said vaguely, but his cheeks were pink. "We're nearly there, actually."

He pulled off the road, down a dirt track, and Sam looked puzzled as trees blocked their view of the road. Finally, the car pulled to a stop, and Dean got out, looking nervous. He held out his hand for Sam to take, and led him through the trees to a pretty clearing. It was ringed by trees, with a small but surprisingly-deep pool and a thick carpet of grass. The sun shone through the leaves, illuminating the daisies that peaked through the grass.

"Wow," Sam murmured, his eyes wide as he took in the untouched beauty around him.

"I used to come here when I needed a break from Hell, you know? Just some peace and quiet," Dean's voice was soft, affectionate, and the human saw how much it meant to the demon, sharing this with him. He pressed his lips to Dean's, trying to convey how much this meant to him too. It wasn't rough and needy like their other kisses - this one was pure love, and it made Dean wanted to cry with joy as he felt how much Sam cared for him.

As a demon, he'd never been loved like this. Hell, as a _man, _he'd never been loved like this. He'd remember something, _anything_, like this. How could you forget it?

He conjured a blanket and they lowered themselves on to it, the kiss deepening without losing any of the feeling contained within. Slowly, carefully, Sam tugged Dean's shirt over his head, his eyes full of love for the demon. Dean only hoped his green eyes could convey what his black eyes could not.

His jeans were gone next, before he was reaching for Sam, needing to get rid of his own clothes. Everything was done lazily, slowly, because they had all the time in the world. It was sweet, and it absolutely drove Dean crazy. Then Sam was leaning over him, his hands gliding over the demon's skin and muscle, smiling slightly against the other's lips as he felt his stomach muscles bunch and quiver under his explorations.

"Sammy," Dean breathed, his hand cupping his human's jaw. Hell couldn't know how he'd missed this, how he'd missed the gentle loving of his human, how _simple _it had been. He'd thought he'd lost it forever when he lost his temper and Sammy saw the black flare in his eyes. His dark heart had broken at the loss, but he'd gone, left the man to heal. But ... he _hadn't. _He'd waited for him, he'd chosen him over Ruby, and the knowledge made him want to sing (if he _could_ sing). He was still stretched from last night and this morning, but Sam slid a slicked up finger into him anyways (Dean had given him a bottle of lube he'd conjured).

The human was the only one who ever took that liberty, of bothering to prepare the demon. Others had known what he was, and he hadn't minded the rough treatment because he liked it and he'd heal. But this was different, better. When Sam had stretched him with three fingers, he lined his slick cock up with Dean's entrance.

"Ready, baby?" he asked softly, his voice filled with warmth. Dean nodded, his eyes shining. Sam pushed into him, unimaginably slowly and tenderly. It didn't hurt in the slightest, and it was surprising (at least to Dean) that he enjoyed it as much as a good, hard fucking. Sam's thrust were slow and deep, prolonging it for both, and their languid moans filled the air.

Dean was arching into him so Sam brushed his prostate every time when the human began to slowly jerk him off with his movements. His pace had picked up slightly as he got closer to the edge, but Dean didn't mind, his hips moving with the motion.

"Sam," Dean moaned, his back arching off the ground as his come coated Sam's hand and his stomach.

"Oh, _Dean_," the human moaned, his hips stuttering as he came inside the demon. Then he pulled out and sank beside him, his arms wrapping around the demon so he could rest his head in the groove of his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sammy," and Dean meant it, with all of his dark heart. They kissed, softly and lazily, before Dean sat up, summoning a picnic basket with a wave of his hand and cleaning them off with the same motion. "Come on, Sammy. Eat some of your rabbit food."


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do you do now, Sammy?" Dean asked in the relaxed aftermath of their picnic, both just basking in the sunlight.

"I don't hunt. Not as much. I still help out hunters, like Bobby, Garth, Jo and Ellen, but I don't hunt alone any more. Make me a hypocrite, wouldn't it?" Sam said with a soft chuckle.

"How are they?" the demon asked, interested. He'd grown to genuinely like the hunters over the years, and they trusted him. Sammy was the only hunter who'd ever discovered his secret.

"They're good," the demon-blood drinker nodded. "Me and Jo have taken a few hunts together, since Bobby and Ellen are married."

"Bobby and Ellen?! I totally saw that happening!" Dean cheered. "About time that idjit got his head on straight."

"Wanna go and visit them? They've missed you," Sam offered. The demon bit his lip but nodded.

"They won't wanna test me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Probably. That a bad thing? It's about time they knew about both of us," Sam held out his hand, and the demon took it with a soft smile. This human brought out the softer emotions in him, and it made him feel vulnerable and _better_, for some reason. Demons shouldn't feel this way. That was why he'd fled the first time. He shouldn't be _able _to love anyone as completely as he loved this man.

"Yeah, maybe," Dean was nervous as they got dressed, returned to the car, played the music he'd deemed acceptable, and headed back towards the city that had been their home for so long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bobby!" Sam shouted as he climbed out the car at Bobby's scrap yard. It was just as Dean remembered, with the burnt out husks of cars and the cars that could be repaired. He'd worked on some of those cars, and the Impala, sometimes for hours on end. A soft smile touched his lips.

"Sam," Bobby greeted, walking out. Ellen was behind him, smiling in welcome. Both froze when they saw Dean.

"Dean?" Jo's mouth fell open, pushing out from behind them both.

"Hey," he cleared his throat, fiddling with his leather jacket nervously.

"Where the hell you been, boy?" Bobby asked gruffly as the two women hugged the guy Bobby had considered as an adopted son. Him and Sam had been as close as brothers since childhood, and Dean's father had apparently been an obsessed hunter who'd worked with John for most of his son's life. So Bobby looked after both boys.

"And why'd the hell you leave?" Ellen demanded.

"Personal ... problems," none of them missed the way his guilty green eyes flicked to Sam, then away again.

"Can we talk to Bobby and Ellen alone, Jo?" Sam looked at the teenager. She sighed heavily, but left them.

"Beer?" Bobby offered as he led them into his study. All three nodded, and the old hunter snapped open four beers, distributing them.

"What'd you two wanna talk to us about?" Ellen asked as the two boys leaned against the table, the married couple taking seats.

"What I've done. And you can't change me, or stop it. Not any more," Sam closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were burning yellow.

"Shit, Sam," Bobby groaned, rubbing his forehead. His wife's eyes were wide with shock. "You've been on demon blood? From who, ya idjit?"

"Ruby's the one that got me on it," Sam admitted. "But she left a few weeks ago."

"Who since?" Bobby's slitted gaze moved to Dean, and he drew in a sharp breath when he saw the black eyes. "You demon bastard! You let him possess your best friend!"

"He's been possessed my whole life!" Sam shouted.

"We trusted you," Bobby glared at Dean.

"I love him!" the demon yelled, and the older hunters froze.

"You ... what?" Ellen asked into the silence.

"He loves me," Sam said softly.

"Demons don't feel love," Bobby snorted.

"How would you know? Ever been a demon, Bobby?" Dean asked, irritated. "Look. Most demons don't. But you guys are some of the best hunters ever. I've had my whole life to kill you. Explain to me why I haven't killed you."

"Cover," Bobby said instantly, and the black faded from the demon's eyes as he looked hurt.

"I could have made it look like an accident. You took me hunting alone, Bobby. More than once," Dean's voice was heavy with sadness. "I knew this wouldn't end well. I found _family_, here. Family means more than blood, isn't that what you always told me?"

"That's when I thought human blood ran in your veins," the old hunter snapped. The demon flinched.

"Then kill me, Bobby," he lifted his gaze to the two hunters.

"Don't you dare even think about it," Sam's voice was like ice. "I trust him."

"Of course you would, he's supplying you with demon blood," Bobby spat.

"I love him, too," Sam's voice was low, furious. He took his demon's hand. "Come on, Dean. It was a mistake. I'm sorry."

"No, wait," Ellen glared at Bobby, then hurried to them. She looked at them both, her voice soft. "You've really been possessed all this time, Dean."

"Yes, I have. And if it helps, the child was dying. They had switched off the life support," Dean nodded, his hands in his pockets. "I don't like taking willing humans."

"So the child's gone?" Bobby asked, calmer now.

"Yes. He was gone when I slipped in," Dean shrugged. "And because he was so young, this is how I'd look if I was given my own personalised vessel. It's the closest you guys will see to my true face, I guess."

"You ever killed any humans?" the grizzled hunter's eyes narrowed.

"I'm a demon. Of course. But not since I met you guys," Dean couldn't claim complete purity. And he knew they only wanted to know about since he'd met them anyway. A demon had to keep its reputation after all.

"You really are the same Dean," Bobby seemed to just be getting this now.

"It took you long enough, idjit," Dean snorted. Ellen let out a surprised laugh.

"You guys were a bit oblivious," Jo walked in, looking unconcerned. "Hey, Dean. About time you came out of the closet. Or the Hell-fire. Or both."

"Wait, what?" Sam looked at her in utter confusion.

"I've been on to him for years," Jo grinned. "Ever since I hunted with him and saw how badly he reacted to a silver dagger."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ellen asked, confused.

"Because you'd instantly hate what he was, but I watched him kill two demons just to save my ass," she shrugged. "A demon, killing its own for a human? It changed my opinion, but I didn't have so many years of fighting, and friends who'd been possessed or injured in the battles."

"Thanks, kiddo," Dean laughed, hugging her.

"You're welcome, demon boy," she winked. "Next time, might not wanna hunt demons when you're a demon acting human."

"I made it pretty well till then, didn't I?" he rolled his eyes.

"And since then," she conceded.

"Might not wanna tell others about this though," Ellen chuckled.

"Maybe not," Sam laughed.

"Demon blood, Sam?" Bobby asked, looking at the boy.

"Makes me stronger, Bobby," the Winchester shrugged. Dean was a Winchester too, since he'd changed his name as a teenager (well, made it official to humans).

"What happened to Ruby?" Ellen's voice was edged with steel. None of them had really like the demon girl.

"She walked in on us," Sam had the decency to blush, and Dean just smirked. "And ... saw how I felt for Dean. Oh, she was Jess."

"Shit!" Jo swore.

"Apparently I'm not the only one to care about Sammy this way," Dean scowled.

"The difference is, you guys have been inseparable for about twenty years," Ellen snorted. "Dumb bitch."

"So, can we still stay here?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Just try and avoid all the Devil's traps? I'm not disrupting them," Bobby said gruffly.

And Dean only got stuck in one before he learnt where all of them were. He still had to sit in there for an hour while he waited for Sammy to hear him from outside. But eventually his boyfriend heard the annoyed shouting from inside, and got a death glare softened by a grateful hug when he let the demon out.


	4. Chapter 4

Never had Sam so grateful that he had a room furthest from all the others in the house. Because, let's face it, Dean had never been quiet when being fucked. And when Sam drank his blood, he just got louder.

"Oh, fuck, Sammy, please!" Dean panted, back arching as his human drank. Sam groaned out his name, his teeth digging into his skin harder, making the demon writhe against him. Skin slippery with sweat, both of them nearly incoherent as they neared their release ... never had Dean been further from Hell than these moments. Heaven in a hunter's arms. The irony was never lost on him, even if the hunter was now a demon blood junkie.

"You're so fucking perfect, Dean, so fucking perfect," Sammy rasped, pounding into the demon. Black eyes met his, and their tongues met in a kiss that was messy and desperate before the smaller Winchester broke apart to moan like a pornstar.

"Fuck, Sammy!" Dean screamed as the hunter felt the liquid heat of his come between them and the demon clench down on his cock. That was too much for Sam, and his hips ground into the dark-eyed man as he emptied himself completely before pulling out and rolling to the side, gasping for breath.

"I love you, so much," Sam trailed a hand over his sweat-slick abs, and Dean shivered slightly.

"Love you, too," he breathed. "Think one day they'll complain?"

"Probably. You're not quiet, lover," the larger man chuckled. "Grab a towel. We'll go shower."

"Think Jo will shout for brain bleach again?" Dean's lips curved up into a teasing smile.

"Will she have reason to?" Sam's eyes darkened, and the demon licked his lips.

"Definitely," he grabbed a towel from their pile in the corner and wrapped it around his waist, covering up the come that splattered his lower stomach and thighs.

"Good," the hunter followed his demon out, a towel of his own riding low on his hips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I really wish you guys wouldn't do that in the shower," Jo muttered to Dean and Sam as she grabbed her breakfast. She never said a word to her parents, but she still complained to them.

"At least someone's getting laid," Dean muttered, and Sam playfully hit him.

"Shut up," he half-scolded, and Jo just rolled her eyes.

"So fucking whipped," she muttered.

"Which one of us?" Dean couldn't resist asking.

"Well, one's an addict. One's a supplier. Figure it out, genius," she threw Sam a mischievous grin when his mouth fell open. Dean covered up his laugh with a cough and hurried after her with his bowl of Cheerios.

"Cheerios?" Sam just looked at him.

"What? They're delicious," the demon defended.

"You never outgrew five, did you?" the taller man rolled his eyes.

"Not on Earth. In Hell, I could break your spine with a crook of my fingers. But Earth is fun," Dean grinned. He heard a bark from outside, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What is that?" Bobby called suspiciously, but the demon was already hurrying outside. Sure enough, his pack of Hell-Hounds was rolling around outside, barking and growling playfully.

"Pack!" Dean whooped, diving into the puppy pile and wrestling with several hounds. Sam could see the 'hounds due to him drinking from Dean, but the others were completely blind and could only see Dean rolling around in the dirt of the scrapyard.

"Hell-Hounds?" Jo asked, intrigued.

"Yep," Sam chuckled as one came to lean against his side. He scratched it behind the ear, and it closed its scarlet eyes in satisfaction.

"Whoa, how many?" Bobby asked as he tried to keep track of how many times Dean was thrown around.

"About ... ten?" the Winchester guessed.

"Ten including the one at Sam's feet," Dean called when he was standing again, grinning. He winced when he saw the roof of a car dent under one of his 'hounds. "Um, sorry. One's sat on a car. Rust-heap of a car, but still."

"It's fine. They yours?" Bobby asked.

"Yep," the demon chuckled. "They checked up with me over the years. I used to send them with you guys on hunts. Three per hunting party if we were really busy, or five."

"Wow," Sam grinned. "You really did care."

"Genius," his boyfriend mocked. "Not that you knew. But it was good to have back-up."

"So when that vamp mysteriously fell over ..." Bobby recalled.

"And that demon ..." Ellen echoed.

"And the 'shifter that got its arm torn off ..." Jo pondered.

"Really, Jo?" Sam regarded her.

"What? I didn't think 'hounds were suddenly helping us, did I?" she defended. "It's not like monsters don't get ... limb problems?"

Everyone burst out laughing, and Dean found himself being knocked over by his pack as they showed him how much they'd missed him.

"Can they stay?" he pleaded with Bobby.

"They mess anything up, I'll shoot one," Bobby said gruffly as he stomped back inside to finish his coffee. Ellen just laughed.

"He's really rather sweet, when he's not being an ass," she said fondly and followed him inside. Jo just snorted.

"Can I see them?" she asked hopefully.

"Here," Dean tossed her a pair of glasses. She looked at him dubiously but slid them on, and gasped when she saw the pack that danced around the demon. "Better?"

"Wow," she breathed. "And Sam? Yellow eyes? Really?"

"Great," he muttered. "Stop looking at me like that. If I had the choice, it would have been black or red, alright?"

"Contacts?" she offered. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, didn't think so."

"Idjit," Dean muttered. He pulled himself to his feet with a grin, looking at her. "'Sic em, boys!"

She yelped in shock as a solid wall of 'hound hit her, knocking her over. She was covering in licks of the over-friendly Hounds of Hell as they greeted her.

"Thanks ... jerk," she called from under the heaving pile of 'hound.

"Bitch," he saluted her. "Come on, boys. Leave her alone."

"No girls?" she queried.

"Of course there is. They just prefer to stay at home. Which is now here," Dean turned to the attentive pack. "Go get your mates and pups. We live here now, okay?"

They barked and shot away, and he grinned.

"Wait. How many?" Sam asked. Dean just smirked.

"Wait and see," he laughed, rubbing his hands together in glee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean? Really?" Sam asked, surveying the complete pack that now filled the scrapyard. There were the original ten males, plus their ten mates, plus eight pups.

"Shit," Jo swore as she saw the twenty eight Hell-Hounds. "Aww! Come here, pups."

The younger 'hounds shot over to her, enthusiastic, and she giggled.

"Dean," Bobby's voice promised violence. "I can tell that there are more than ten 'hounds here. There are more than ten cars slightly dented, boy."

"Um. There were ten _males_," Dean tried, knowing he was fucked. "Then there's their mates - ten females. Then between them they have eight pups."

"Really? Dean, let me see," Ellen had noticed her daughter could see the pack, and the demon handed her one of two pairs of glasses left, a little sheepishly. She slid them on, and gasped when she saw the pack, all watching her.

"Hey, guys. Let's make her welcome," the demon laughed, and the pack surged around them all. Bobby yelped, and Sam handed him the last pair of glasses, much to their father-figure's relief. Then he saw the 'hounds, and glared at Dean.

"They destroy anything, I'm running them over with a car of silver," he promised. The 'hounds flinched, and Dean reassured them and shot dark-eyed daggers at Bobby.

"Run me over with a silver car but don't threaten them," he said defensively, and the Hell-Hounds growled ferociously, as protective of him as he was of them.

"Well, Jo was asking for this house to be livelier," Ellen sighed heavily, as her and her husband vanished back inside.

"Come on, Jo. I'll teach you how to play with the Hell-Hounds!" Dean laughed, motioning to the girl he still thought of as his sister, even if she'd had a small crush on him for a while. Sam laughed before the giggling pair pulled him into the wrestling match with the males and the pups. The females seemed content to just watch the scene. At least until someone got a bit too playful with a pup, then they let out soft growls of warning. Only Dean was allowed to handle them with no fear of retribution, both humans noted enviously. But they had fun nonetheless, the type of childish fun that was a rare opportunity for hunters. And having that fun with _Hell-Hounds _just made it funnier.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dean!" a familiar shout came from outside, and the demon sighed as he untangled himself from Sammy's arms, tugging on a pair of jeans and an AC DC shirt. Sam was just getting up as his lover left, reaching for his clothes that were littered across the floor.

"Meg?" he asked, laughing when he saw the female demon walking through the pack (they had taken residence outside, between and sometimes _on _the cars).

"Dean Winchester," she grinned, hugging him. "Heard you and Sam had reunited. Ruby's throwing fits."

"So how is the Queen of the Crossroads?" the demon nudged her, and she laughed, red eyes flashing briefly before settling back on a more human shade.

"She's great. And she is _bored_. Hell's no fun without you," she chuckled.

"You wanna stay here?" Dean's mouth fell open.

"For a while. Just until I find something better to do," she shrugged. "Come on, I've always had your ass. Even if it made Crowley string me up for a while."

"But you got your own back when I cut you loose. 'Real torturers never get their hands dirty'," he reminded her, eyes twinkling. A curse came from behind them when Sam stumbled over an enthusiastic puppy, and he looked at Meg in open question.

"The famous Sam Winchester," Meg grinned at him. "The love of my boy's life. And my girl's. You sure get around demons, don't you, Sammy?"

"Ruby was ... not the same," Sam said with a frown. "Who are you?"

"Meg Masters, Queen of the Crossroads," she declared proudly. "Since Crowley became King of Hell, someone needed to take over the crossroads. I was quick enough to take the position, and I've killed my competition off."

"Thanks to my pack," her friend smirked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, thank you," she snorted.

"Crowley? Annoying British guy?" Sam had met him.

"Sounds about right," Meg chuckled, as Jo walked outside. The humans had taken to wearing the glasses all the time round the house, after one too many accidents with the invisible 'hounds.

"Jo, this is an old friend of mine, Meg Masters," Dean explained to the blonde girl.

"Is she a demon, too?" the human asked with her usual bluntness. Her mother and Bobby had wandered outside, and were watching curiously.

"Queen of the Crossroads," red eyes flashed.

"What happened to Crowley?" Bobby asked, irritation in his voice at the mention of the British demon. Well, Dean would be pissed, too - he'd had to kiss the crossroads demon for it. He'd been released from the contract a while back, no one was really sure why. Bobby sure as hell didn't talk about it.

"Oh, he's upgraded. King of Hell now," Meg chuckled.

"Is he the one ..." Jo tried not to laugh.

"Yes!" Bobby barked, and she giggled.

"Oh, you made a deal," Meg's eyes widened comically, and she choked. "Oh, I never thought I'd be happy for the day Lucifer decreed that stupid law about humans consorting with demons for deals, but that just made everything worth while."

"Bet you've kissed some ugly ones in your day," Sam grinned.

"Not in my own skin. I've always possessed someone else. Didn't want _that _taste in my mouth," she shuddered. "Nah, the only time I consort in this body is for pleasure, not business."

"I should know. I've walked in enough times," another demon materialised at her side. "Bela. Bela Talbot."

"My second in command," Meg explained. "Need someone watching my back I mostly trust."

"Meh, I like you enough to not stab you in the back while you sleep," Bela grinned. "These the humans demons seem to love and hate so much?"

"Bobby, Jo and Ellen are hunters, and Sammy's one of Azazel's children," Dean explained.

"We've heard about Sam, from Ruby, the whiny little bitch," Bela snorted. "She seems quite upset, Sam."

"Tough. Part of demon life," Dean snapped shortly, moving closer to his lover. Meg's eyes found the half-healed wounds in his neck, and her lips curved up in a smirk.

"Been doing kinky things in the dark there, Dean?" she nodded at the marks, and the demon shot a warning look at her, then jerked his head towards the humans.

"We're all taking a walk, apparently. Because Dean has certain ideas about suitable conversations," Bela told the humans, and the three demons and blood-junkie walked away, into the maze of cars.

"You his new supplier then?" Meg asked, indicating Sam.

"Ruby hadn't stopped by in a while, and I missed him. Sue me," the demon shrugged, and Sam took his hand. Bela arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't think demons could fall in love," she commented, and for once her voice was devoid of sarcasm. "We can fall in lust, but that's not this ... deep."

"I guess you were with him for years. Living with humans for that long ..." Meg shrugged.

"And mutual love between humans and demons tends not to be so common," her second in command chuckled. "So, Sam drinks your blood while you fuck? Is it a _kinky _thing?"

"And he drinks mine," Sam clearly accepted the fact that there were no moral boundaries in this conversation, and went with it. "I don't want to hurt him."

"You guys like it?" Meg was clearly considering it. "Never considered it myself."

"With the power rush, it's hard not to," the human's eyes burned yellow.

"Shit, you're really powerful, huh?" Bela chuckled. "I bet you could even give Crowley a run for his money."

"I don't want Hell," Sam shook his head.

"You'll have to consider it. You are still human, and with your love interest? No way you're getting in upstairs. You might wanna consider the fact that you, and Dean, will be a lot better off if you're ruling. Because the demon's are gonna be pissed that one of their best fucks and torturers has abandoned his post for a human, even if he is special. Azazel calls you Boy King of Hell, Sammy," Meg explained. "You have a right to that position, if you want it."

"If I claim it, can I still come to Earth?" he asked curiously.

"As a demon, sure," Bela answered him. "And if you keep your meatsuit intact, you'll have an empty vessel just waiting. Maybe consider taking over while you're still hot. Don't wanna be growing old."

"He'll stop aging, won't he? If he keeps drinking Dean's blood, he'll be like one of us," Meg looked at one of her closest friends for answers, but the other crossroads demon just shrugged, letting her red eyes show through (it took concentration to keep up a human facade). Meg's eyes burned, too, and Dean's eyes darkened to black. Sam's remained hazel, but they could all see the yellow sparks that flared in their depths.

"Actually, yeah, he might," Bela considered him. "But you'll still die."

"Wouldn't be a bad idea to think about it," Dean admitted. "I'm not only trying to save my own ass, which would be pretty fried when we get there, but ruling Hell ain't so bad."

"You'll be tortured?" Sam's face hardened, and his lover nodded slowly.

"I'd be strapped down on the rack for a good twenty years to learn my lesson," he shuddered. "Twenty years the first time round was enough."

"I won't let them hurt you. Your pack won't let you get hurt, either," the taller Winchester promised, his voice dark, and Dean let his love pull him into a fierce hug.

"We staying here for a while?" Bela asked Meg.

"I want to. I'm bored," the Queen of the Crossroads sighed. "You gonna go make deals?"

"I might come chill back here on my non-working days," Bela shrugged before she vanished. Meg whistled, and a single 'hound padded out of the forest of cars.

"He's mine. Helps collect on the deals I make," she said, scratching its ear affectionately. "He welcome in the pack?"

"No going after the mated females, but sure," Dean cautioned. Meg nodded down at her Hell-Hound, and he shot off with a bark.

"I think it would be quite cool to rule Hell," a familiar voice stated, and a blonde figure slid from behind a car, grinning when the three jumped. "Oh, I was curious, chill. And really wished I hadn't when I heard about your kinky games, to be honest.

"Your fault," Sam told her. "You gonna tell your parents?"

"Of course not. Your business, all of it," she shrugged. "About Meg staying though? Might wanna gives them a heads-up. To her Hell-Hound? They won't notice a new-comer."

"Got a point," the crossroads demon admitted. "The eyes don't bother you, Jo?"

"Well, Dean sometimes forgets to hide his, so not so much," the demon jumped, surprised he'd forgotten about that. "You didn't know?"

"Forgot," he stated, and even Meg looked at him in surprise. "What? I'm ... relaxed, here."

"Let's go back to the house," she laughed, nudging him playfully. "You're in _love, _Dean!"

"Shut up," he grouched, and Sam's laughter joined the two women's, causing his demon to blush.

"Oh, relax," he pressed a kiss to his neck as he sidled up beside him. "I like it."

"Of course you like it," Jo quipped. "You're fucking him."

"Jo," Sam barked, and she shrugged.

"It's true," Dean's grin was evil. "As being as she started this, I could share _everything_ ..."

"No, I'm sorry," she laughed, slightly nervous. "I don't want to hear it. Honest."

"That makes two of us," Meg winced slightly. "Well, kinda curious about that whole blood thing, but the specifics are not important."

"Oh my god!" Jo yelped when she saw the bite marks on Dean's neck, the newest one and the scars from before. He winced. "Sam, you do those?!"

"Jo, you know I drink demon blood. You think I bought it in convenient bottles?" he sighed heavily. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"How can you _bite _him though?" she asked, sounding disgusted.

"Because I love him, and he loves me, and it brings us closer than you'd think," Dean answered, defensive. "Jo, it's addictive, don't you understand?"

"Then let's get him off it!" she yelled, still staring at the scars.

"That could kill him!" Dean snarled at her, black eyes blazing. Meg swore and stepped back, slightly in front of Jo. "I'd fucking kill someone before I let that happen, do you understand?"

"I think you like it!" she spat at him. "I think you like having him dependent on you. It makes sure he's close, doesn't it? Keeps him near you."

"Jo!" Sam roared at her. "He came back to me because I _needed _him. I was in pain, quite a lot of it! The one time I tried to get off it, I had hallucinations, I felt like Hell's best torturers were ripping into my skin! I love him, and if you dare question that again, you'll never see either of us again, I promise."

"Best torturers? That's one of them right there. I heard what you said," she growled at Dean. "You've _tortured _people, Dean!"

"No shit! I'm a demon, in case you hadn't noticed," Dean's growl was ferocious, and his pack were circling, not that the girl could see them at the moment. "I had to torture people because I was being tortured and it was the _only _way to get off the rack. Twenty years, I held out, hoping for a fucking _miracle_. But none came. So I got up and I did what I was told, always the good little soldier."

"Dean, calm down," Meg snapped at him.

"You've tortured, you've killed ..." Jo ran a hand through her hair.

"And yet I'm still the same Dean you've always known. Funny, the past never mattered before now," Dean's voice was cold now, icy. "I fucking care about this family, always have. Why the hell do you think I came back? I could have just left, with Sammy, and you guys would never have known what we were, what we do. Do you think if I didn't care, I'd have come back to face _this_, Jo?"

"I think you should never have come back at all," her voice was lethal.

"Alright then. See you in Hell," Dean winked at her, registering the horror and terror in her eyes before he turned, whistling to his pack. "Come on. It was a mistake."

"Dean!" Sam yelled, and the demon turned from where he was sat on the back of his largest 'hound.

"I can't do it, Sammy," he said tiredly. "I'm not welcome here, and apparently, neither are you for drinking from me."

"She's a fucking _child_. Bobby and Ellen know, they still let you stay," Sam's words gave him pause, and he reluctantly slid off the Hell-Hound's back.

"I'm nearly as old as you," she spluttered.

"Clearly not," Sam's voice was cold. "Get away from me, Jo, before I do something I'll regret."

She blinked, and then she was gone. Dean sagged into Sam's arms, and his lover cradled him closer, murmuring reassuring nothings in his ear.

"Jesus, love is _violent_," Meg huffed when they were both calmer. "You ready to face the music now?"

"Yep," Dean stretched, and his 'hounds whined, nudging him. "I'm fine, guys. Just lost my temper. We're not going anywhere."

They barked joyfully as the three walked back towards the house. Suddenly, Meg started chuckling, and the two men shot her curious looks.

"We're totally the Unholy Trinity," she snickered. "A demon, Boy King of Hell and Queen of the Crossroads."

The other two burst out laughing as they walked inside. Jo was nowhere to be seen, but Ellen and Bobby were sat in the front room nursing beers.

"Explain," Bobby ordered, and Sam quickly recounted an edited version of events (leaving certain parts out).

"She overreacted," Ellen said simply. "She'll calm down, and then apologise."

"I really didn't want to know half of that," Bobby chuckled. "Idjits."

"You asked," Dean grinned at him.

"Yeah, I did," Bobby sighed heavily. "So, a new house-mate?"

"Yep," Meg smiled. "If you don't mind?"

"What's once more in a house of demons, half-demons, Hell-Hounds and humans?" Ellen laughed. "Sure, stay here, as long as you don't kill anyone."

"Not my job," the Queen of the Crossroads explained with a wink. "But thank you."

"You're welcome. But please, none of you piss my daughter off? She gets her temper from me," Ellen marched out. "I'm going to check in at the Roadhouse."

"Take Jo, let her calm down," Bobby advised, just as the blonde Harvelle stomped through the house and threw herself into the car.

"I'm going," she said flatly. The adults shared exasperated glances, before Ellen pressed her lips to her husband's briefly before getting into the car and driving away.

"I'm glad you guys finally got your shit together," Dean commented. "You two are good for each other."

"I need her," Bobby said simply.

"No wonder a demon managed to fall in love with this much love around," Meg's smile was genuine, though.

"Maybe you will," Dean nudged her, and she snorted.

"It would take one of Heaven's angels," she sniggered. "Or a unicorn. Now, which one do you think's more likely?"

"The unicorn," her friend snorted, and she laughed. "Well, fuck, look at what demons have been doing up here and those angels haven't shown a single feather around here. I'd say God has fucked off, wouldn't you?"

"Good, because a playground's no fun with a strict parent watching," the Queen of the Crossroads laughed.

"You really think there are angels out there?" Bobby sounded skeptical.

"Well, there are demons, Bobby. There's gotta be some kind of cosmic balance, right?" Dean shrugged.

"It'd take a shitload of angels to balance out with the monsters we hunt," the man he still thought of as a father chuckled.

"Probably be worse for us if they did show up. They don't take kindly to demons, I've heard. Smite first, never ask questions later," Meg winced. "Only good news is, they're weaker when they're trapped in human vessels."

"But so are we," Dean snorted.

"Yeah, but we're never gonna be able to fight them somewhere we can use our full power, like Hell, are we?" his friend laughed. "Well, they haven't shown up for centuries, so we don't have to worry about it."

"I used to pray to the angels," Sam chuckled darkly. "Pray for you guys to always come home safe from your hunts, pray to be normal and have a normal apple-pie life."

"Worked out well," Meg grinned.

"Worked out well enough," Dean murmured, and Sam spared him a soft smile.

"If I didn't know better, I would forget you're a demon," the Queen of the Crossroads rolled her eyes. "I mean, most humans aren't even this loving!"

"I appreciate it more because I know what it's like without it," was Dean's unusually-calm reply. She conceded the point with a shrug.

"You used to be reckless, Winchester," she agreed. "Fighting, killing, torturing, you were like a loose canon whenever Alistair let you off your leash."

"Then I recieved my orders. Guard the Boy King," Dean smiled.

"So did Ruby," Meg winced. "The bitch was so proud. Then she heard that you'd already gotten up top to guard him, and it was like Envy had spent a day with her. It was hilarious."

"Want us to show you to your room?" Sam intervened, not wanting to hear about the demon who he'd trusted almost as much as Dean, and who'd cut him surprisingly-deep when she'd admitted that she'd been Jess all along, only to let him believe his girlfriend had burned on the ceiling like his mother had all those years ago.

"Sure thing, Sammy," she seemed to understand, and Bobby retreated to his study as they led the demon woman upstairs, guiding her to a room that was a few rooms away from their own.

"You're not next door?" she checked.

"No. Sorry if we're loud," Sam grinned, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm a demon, dummy. Modesty doesn't tend to mean much," she sniggered. "Have fun, boys."

"We will," Dean's grin was wolfish, and her laughter followed them back to their room.


End file.
